Old Friends, New faces & Demons
by Big-G
Summary: Cordelia is the one who was tricked by the false prophecy not wesley CHAPTER 3 UP (Revised)
1. Old Friends, New faces & Demons Chap 1

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except the story. know mater how much I wish it was other wise This is my first attempt at a Cordelia/Xander fic so please be gentle  
  
Big G  
  
Chapter one  
  
She had sat in the same position for hours just watching her friends sleeping, wondering how she had managed to gain the trust and respect of the people who were, at this moment, asleep in various places around the house. She looked through to the dining room where the figures of Mike, Jake and Alee were sleeping on their beds. As she was watching them she glanced over to the bedroom door that was shut, it was the only door in the place, apart from her own bedroom door, that was always closed when the owner was inside. She looked back at her three sleeping friends in the dinning room and her mind started to wander as she remembered the day she had met them.  
  
She kicked the dead demon "Ew, gross! This is going to cost me a me a fortune in dry cleaning bills!" she looked down at her slim covered clothing with disgust and savagely kicked the dead demon again, "Um, I could be wrong but I think its dead." She spun around, axe ready for anything, and stopped as she saw a young women about the same age as herself cringe back in fear. She lowered her axe, only to see the young women flinch and go white again "Please, enough all ready I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Instead of speaking she pointed behind Cordelia, she turned around and the dead demon was getting to its feet. "Oh, come on! What does it take to kill you?!" As the demon was getting to its feet she noticed the gem on its head " Oh!" she said suddenly remembering a conversation with Doyle on how to spot demons, and when spotted, how to kill them. She could almost hear Doyle's voice "Now, listen Princess, it's real easy. Ta kill a Mohra demon, just smash the gem that's in the middle of its forehead, and hey presto no more demon. Now that's all good, yes? But be sure not to get any of its blood on you cause its blood had unusual and unpredictable results." She raised her axe and the demon grinned "Feeble human, the more you try to kill me, the stronger I will become!"  
  
She just looked at the demon "Can anyone say cliché, I mean, seriously, who talks like that?!" The demon just looked at her as she continued to rant "And another thing, look at your wardrobe, I mean can we say middle ages?" As she was ranting the demon had stepped forward and started to swing his sword and promptly died as a hail of buckshot removed his head and destroyed the gem in his forehead. She spun around and glared at the man who had fired the shot. "I could have handled that with out any help, thanks!"  
  
There was a short mocking laugh then an oddly familiar voice said, "Who said I did it to save you? Sure you would have killed it eventually, but I actually killed it to put it out of its misery. Your axe looks sharp but nothing is as sharp as your tongue when you're in a temper Cordy." It might have been the laugh or the voice that triggered her memories but as soon as he said Cordy, she knew who had killed the demon.  
  
"Alexander Lavelle Harris, you . . . . you . . . Dorkhead, get over here now!" With a chuckle Xander stepped in to the light and Cordy got her first good look at him. He was dressed all in black with a sword and a small tomahawk style axe attached to his hip on one side and on the other there was vials of holy water and some stakes. Attached to clips on his chest were some road flares and something that looked like aerosols and some kind of white grenades. But the thing she noticed mostly, was the drum fed Atchison shotgun pointed negligently at the decomposing demon. As he approached the demon he unclipped one of the white grenades, pulled the pin and dropped it on the demon. He quickly backed away the demon as it caught fire and vanished in a flash of white light and with a loud bang that rattled the many windows and doors nearby.  
  
As she was about to say something a voice from behind her said "Is it okay to come out now?" Cordelia turned completely forgetting about Xander. "Yes, its okay to come out, no-ones going to hurt you, isn't that right Xander?" On hearing no response she turned around "Xander?" As she was looking for him the young women came to her side and tapped her on the arm "When you turned to speak to me he just stepped back into the shadows and vanished." "I don't believe it! I haven't seen him in months, then he turns up and saves me from a demon and then promptly disappears." she continued to rant for a couple of seconds then she shouted at the top of her lungs "Xander you freak!" she paused "I know you can hear me you had better come and see me soon dorkhead or else." As she finished and turned to speak to the young women she thought she heard Xander's voice in the distance but she couldn't make out what he said so she looked at the young woman.  
  
"Hi, my names Cordelia." the young women looked at her then what was left of the demon then smiled. "Hi my name Alee." She looked around one last time then she looked at Alee, "Maybe we should go somewhere else and talk." Alee just looked at her and nodded her head. As they both walked away they didn't notice a vampire sneaking up on them, about to attack. The vampire was so intent on it's pray it didn't notice its danger until a stake was thrust into its back, piecing its hart and turning it to dust. On the street below, both unaware of the danger, they walked to Cordelia's car and drove away.  
  
As they left the man stood up and touched the mic attached to his throat "Lex, yeah they both got in Cordelia's car, yeah but I took care of it, vampire. No, only one, okay I'm heading back to the bar now, yeah I'll see you there." With that he walked to the edge of the building and jumped to the fire escape, climbed down, stepped in to the shadows and promptly vanished just as quickly as Xander had.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has read my work especially those people who left a review.  
  
Big G 


	2. Old Friends, New faces & Demons Chap 2

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except the story. know mater how much I wish it was other wise This is my first attempt at a Cordelia/Xander fic so please be gentle  
  
Big G  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jake was sitting watching the door to his bar and waiting for Lex to arrive. He had been sitting there for 45 minutes and he had talked himself out of going to look for Lex at least twice. He was in the middle of arguing with himself for a third time when the door opened and Lex walked in. As his eyes were adjusting to the gloom, Jake glanced over to the barman and pointed to his drink and raised two fingers the barman nodded and turned away to serve a customer. With that settled he turned his attention back to his friend who was walking across his table with a smile on his face that shocked the hell out of him. He hardly ever saw Lex with a smile on his face, and then it was only there for a few seconds. But this smile, although still tinged with sadness was genuine. And he looked happier than Jake had ever seen him.  
  
As Lex sat down next to him the barman brought over a bottle of JD and two glasses, nodded to Jake and Lex and went back to the bar. When he had poured both of them a glass full he looked at his friend. "I have one question Lex, who is Alexander Lavelle Harris?" As he said this Lex winced and downed his drink, and poured him self another one. He looked up at Jake before he lowered his head and looked down into his drink. "Alexander Lavelle Harris was a happy contented guy with a great fiancée a good job and a lot of good friends," he paused and Jake asked  
  
"So what happened to him then?" Lex continued to stare in to his drink for a few moments. "He made a mess of things, he left his fiancée at the alter, started drinking asked his boss for some time off and was told to take as long as he needed. Then he left home with out saying anything to his friends and fiancée, came to LA, where he drank him self into a stupor where he remained for 3 weeks. Until one day he was walking back to his flat when he saw a vampire attacking someone and intervened saving the mans life." As he finished speaking Jake looked at him until he raised his face "So that's why, when I thanked you and asked you your name you paused for a second and said your name was Lex Harrison." As he finished speaking Lex nodded his head. "I wanted a fresh start and to forget, if only for a little while and Alexander Lavelle Harris or Xander Harris to his friends disappeared into LA and Lex Harrison was born." After he finished speaking they just sat there, and after a little while Jake looked at his friend "So now what? I know for a fact you are not going to stop hunting and after what nearly happened to me and my rather abrupt introduction to the darker side of LA, I can't turn my back on that knowing that if I did someone could die." Lex just sighed and nodded "I know that this is going to sound like a line from a 80's TV show but 'one man can make a difference'." Jake looked up shook his head groaned then smiled "So, Mr knight, what do we do now?"  
  
Lex just sat there with a lop sided grin on his face "Well first, I'm going to have another drink and get some sleep. Then I'm going to get Mike and then I'm going to find Cordy and see where we go from there. It might take me a little while to find her as I'm not sure where she works or even where she lives." As Lex finished talking Jake looked at him thoughtfully  
  
"I don't know of this will help but she was driving a silver 1992 Pontiac Firebird, how many of can there be in LA?" After finishing his drink he stood up and looked down "I'll be back in a day or so, hopefully she won't be to hard to find." Jake just nodded. And watched as Lex walked towards the door. Wondering what he had gotten into now. Two months ago his life had been normal, his only worry being how much whisky he had in stock. Now he finds himself taking part in an endless struggle against the darkness and the most damning thing about it, the thing that keeps him awake at night, is that if he was offered that chance he wouldn't change anything. Because for the first time in years he felt like he's making a difference. He was taken out of his thoughts by the door shutting none to quietly behind Lex.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has read my work especially those people who left a review.  
  
Big G 


	3. Old Friends, New faces & Demons Chap 3

Disclaimer - I don't own anything except the story. Know mater how much I wish it was other wise this is my first attempt at a Cordelia/Xander Fic so please be gentle  
  
Big G  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A couple of hours after he left the bar Lex walked up to the front entrance of 5 story converted town house and rang the bell, after few seconds later a voice said "Who is it?" Lex just smiled  
  
"Hey Mike, its me let me in." When he finished speaking there was a short buzz and he pushed the door open and walked inside. A few seconds after he went into the lobby the lift door opened and a voice said "Will you hurry the fuck up? It's freezing out here!" Chuckling he walked towards the lift  
  
"You have such a way with words." after he finished speaking, Mike just looked at him, smiled and gave him the finger, causing Lex to burst out laughing.  
  
As the lift doors shut behind them Mike turned towards Lex "So can me you what brings you to my door this early in the morning, don't you usually sleep till noon?" Lex just looked at him "Yes." he said and grinned. Mike just stood there waiting for him to start speaking then groaned as he realised what he had said "Okay wise guy, what are you doing here?" Lex just shrugged  
  
"I need your help to find someone". As he said that Mike started shaking his head "No way, uh-uh not happening." Lex just grinned "No way man the last time I helped you look for someone I ended up in the ER for the night with 4 bruised ribs, a broken nose and a mild concussion." he looked at Lex who was still grinning "And when I tried to tell then that I was attacked by an eight foot," he paused looking at Lex who was, much to his annoyance, still grinning while he searched for the right word "Thingy covered in slime with antlers and a bad attitude, they tried to have me committed to a mental ward!" he paused "And if I see that bloody grin once more I swear and vow before anyone who is listening I will knock your head off!" as he finished speaking Lex just burst out laughing "I tried to warn you, I clearly said unless something attacks you don't try and shoot it, most of the time you will just piss them off and can you blame him for being annoyed? I would be too if some one shot me where you shot him." As he said this Mike looked a little embarrassed he shrugged his shoulder "How was I supposed to know that he would react so badly to being shot in the leg." As he said this Lex just looked at him "How would you feel if someone kicked in your door, came in to your home and tried shoot you in the balls?" he paused and looked at Mike after a second he continued "Anyway that's beside the point. The person I need your help to find is an old friend of mine living somewhere in LA." Mike just looked at him "That has to be the first time you have ever talked about your past, the couple of times I have mentioned it you never wanted to talk about it." Lex just sat back and looked at him "Last night there was an incident, we had heard that a demon had been seen in the area for 3 nights running he seemed to be waiting for someone." as Lex spoke Mike just sat there listening and occasionally asking a question when Lex finished speaking he unknowingly echoed Jakes words "I only have one question Lex. Who is Alexander Lavelle Harris?" Lex just smiled as he remembered his speech to Jake "Alexander Lavelle Harris is a person that ceased to exist 7 weeks ago he came to LA and disappeared shortly after that Lex Harrison was born." Mike just shook his head "Cryptic much? the only thing that told me, was you, for some reason, needed to disappear and at least you kept your new name close to your last name so that if someone called out your real name and you answered you would be covered" Lex just smiled and nodded his head "So Lex who is this person you need my help to find?"  
  
"Her Name is Cordelia Chase and she lives some where in LA and she drives a silver 1992 Pontiac Firebird that is all the information I have." Mike just smiled  
  
"That's a lot more information than I usually have when I'm asked to look for someone, just make your self comfortable and I'll be back in a minute." As he spoke, he was moving. He walked over to what appeared to be a wall and pushed the wall. A section of the wall moved back and slide to the side to reveal a large room full of computer equipment.  
  
About five minutes later Mike can back out with a smile on his face "that was easy, there where 11 hits for Cordelia Chase in LA and 24 living in the suburbs" he paused for effect "luckily for you there is only one Cordelia Chase that drives a silver 1992 Pontiac Firebird" he handed Lex a piece of paper that said 'Miss Cordelia Chase, 1632b Diablo Drive, Los Angeles, CA 90012.' Lex looked up at Mike "Thanks Mike if I had made her come looking for me I would have never heard the end of it" Mike just smiled "do you know how to get there, Lex?" He shook his head, Mike sighed "Okay give me 10 minutes and ill give you a lift, I know full well you could find the address by yourself but its easier if I give you a lift, besides I have some prospective clients in that area who would like me to take a look at a building of there's it should take about an hour so ill drop you off then ill wait while you make sure this is your friends place then when I'm done with the clients I will swing back and pick you up". While they were driving to the address that was registered for Cordy Lex turned toward Mike "I cant thank you enough for doing this Mike" Mike just looked at him and what could only be called an evil smile appeared on his face "Don't worry Lex, I'm sure I can find a way for you to repay me"  
  
As they finished speaking they pulled up to a respectable looking House that almost blended in with the rest of the houses if it wasn't for the Cross's on each window and door, as he noticed this Mike tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a few security camera's "Those are top of the line Motion/Thermal imaging security cameras" when Lex gave him a funny look the sighed "They detect a persons body heat now usually they are set up to sound an alarm if anyone apaches, but judging from the crosses I have a suspicion that they also go of if they don't detect anybody heat" as his faced cleared up he grinned then it sounds like we have came to the right place" Saying this he opened the door and stepped onto the curb and walked towards the front door as he approached the house the Cameras followed his every move. He reached out towards the door bell when the door was opened and he found himself face to face with Cordelia Chase.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who has read my work especially those people who left a review. Expect updates when you see them.  
  
Big G 


End file.
